


Two Men and a Baby

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, a best selling author, becomes legal guardian to his nephew after his brother's sudden death.  Dean is a detective who just happens to be around to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Hard Part

 

“I hate this part of the job.” Detective Dean Winchester said to his partner, Gabriel Starnes.

Gabriel, Gabe to his partner and friends, took the cherry flavored Tootsie Pop out of his mouth to speak. “Yeah, it sucks. What do you think will happen to the kid?”

“The next of kin will get him probably, unless they named someone in their will.”

The two had started their morning with a murder suicide. A woman went off the deep end and stabbed her husband with a kitchen knife, then took an entire bottle of anti-depressants that she downed with a bottle of tequila. The couple’s housekeeper had discovered the bloody scene earlier that morning. The husband was dead at the scene, but the wife made it to the hospital. She was on life support, but not expected to pull through. What made this case hard was that fact that upstairs, they found the couple’s baby. According to records, the baby was only three weeks old.

Now the partners were on their way to see the husband’s brother to give him the news. The baby had been taken into child services.

“I think this is it.” Dean pulled into the fire lane in front of the high-rise apartment building. The building overlooked the Missouri River that separated Kansas from Missouri. “Nice place.”

They took the elevator to the tenth floor and after consulting his notes once more, Dean knocked on Apartment 1002. After waiting a full minute, Gabe shrugged. “Probably at work this time of day. Do we have any info on his place of employment?”

“Says he’s a writer. I’ve got a phone number.” Dean pulled out his cell and punched in the number. Inside the apartment, the phone rang once, twice and then was picked up. Dean raised his eyebrows at his partner. “Guess he just didn’t want to answer the door.”

Gabe pounded on the door with more force this time and before he even finished knocking, the door swung open.

“Can’t a person take a fuckin’ shower in peace?”

Dean and Gabe were speechless. The man stood in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping wet and a cell phone to his ear. Gabe recovered first and held up his gold shield.

“Charlie, got to go…yeah, I’ll call you back…look, the police are at my door…no, I didn’t murder anyone…bye.” Castiel Novak, according to their notes, hit the end button and stood expectantly.

“Castiel Novak?” Gabe asked politely.

“What’s this about?”

“May we come in?” Gabe glanced at his partner and fought to hide a grin. His partner’s mouth was open and his eyes were so wide it was comical. Yep, his partner definitely like the scenery.

Cas Novak stood aside and allowed the men to enter his apartment. He shut the door and turned around. “What is this about?”

“I think you may want to go put on some clothes before we talk,” Gabe said, hoping like hell the man would take him up on it or Dean would be worthless. Gabe was as straight as they came, be even he thought the man was attractive.

“I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into a door at the end of a short hall and the door was shut behind him.

“Okay, Partner, snap out of it.”

Dean took his eyes off the closed door. “What?”

Gabe cuffed him on the back of his head, “Jesus, Winchester, we’re here to deliver bad news to this guy. Quit looking at him like you want to spread him on a cracker and eat him for lunch.”

Dean had the decently to look abashed. “I’m fine.”

***

Cas grabbed the jeans he’d worn yesterday and pulled on his faded Dr Who sweatshirt. He couldn’t figure out why the cops were here. Surely to God, his agent didn’t get another crazy letter from a fan. It had happened once before. The chick had been quite the stalker, showing up at his book signings and even met him by his car once.

He got ready to open the door, but checked his hair in the dresser mirror first. He ran his fingers through it, trying and failing to get the damp bed head tamed. The quiet cop sure was hot. Why couldn’t he meet guys that looked like him? Maybe because he didn’t go out. When did he become such a recluse?

He left his bedroom to face the music. “Okay, I’m more presentable now. Did Balthzar send you?” Balthazar, his agent, got all his fan mail and scanned over it before giving it to Charlie to answer. Charlie was his publicist and probably his best friend.

“Mr. Novak, please sit down.” Cas perched on the edge of his big leather recliner. The two cops sat opposite him, side by side, on the matching sofa.

“I’m afraid we have some bad news…”Gabe started and watched the writer’s facial expression change from curiosity to concern.

“Your brother, Michael Novak, was killed sometime between ten last night and seven this morning.” Gabe paused.

“Oh, God. How? What happened?” Cas couldn’t wrap his head around what the cop said. He’d talked to Michael yesterday. They’d made plans for the weekend. He was finally going to meet his nephew. He’d have met him sooner, but Michael’s wife, Meg, hated Cas. Why Michael married that religious zealot was beyond him. She’d told Cas on many occasions that he was going to hell because he was an abomination in God’s eyes.

Dean watched the emotions play across the man’s face. Confusion, pain, then something else, like disgust.

For the first time, Dean spoke. “Mr. Novak, did you brother and his wife have any marital problems?”

“What? Why do you ask that?”

“We believe that Mrs. Novak stabbed your brother before overdosing on pills and alcohol.”

“That bitch…that fucking bitch.” Cas stood and paced the room, absently running his fingers through his hair.

“Were there problems, Mr. Novak?”

“I don’t know…God…she was…she hated me, so I didn’t get to spend time with my brother. We were going to see each other this weekend. Meg was going to some seminar so…she wouldn’t know Michael was going to let me see…” Cas whirled around. “The baby! Where’s Joey?”

“Your nephew is at children’s services right now. Once everything is cleared up, they will decide…”

Cas sat heavily on the recliner, the shock taking its toll. “Meg had a sister…I can’t remember her name. Ruby…something. Will she get Joey?”

“We don’t have that information. A lot will depend on their will, if Mrs. Novak dies, otherwise the state will step in. Usually, in these circumstances, the child will go to next of kin.”

“If she dies, wait, what? Meg is still alive?” Cas looked furious now.

Gabe spoke up, “She’s on life support. The doctors don’t think she’ll last the day.”

“Good, I hope she rots in hell.” Cas covered his face with his hands.

“Can you tell us why she disliked you, Mr. Novak?” Dean asked. Gabe cut him a look. The question wasn’t relevant to the case.

Cas looked up at the green-eyed detective and gave him a parody of a smile. “I’m a faggot and according to her, an abomination that is going straight to hell.” He said the bitter words with obvious distaste, then looked away.

Gabe stood. “Mr. Novak, we are sorry for your loss. I’m sure you’ll be notified when your brother’s body is being released, since you were listed as his next of kin.”

Dean stood as well and the detectives left, quietly closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2 - So, It Begins

It had been a rough week. Cas was grateful that the coroner had released his brother’s body. Meg had died later the same day he’d been notified and he hadn’t even bothered to see what became of her body. He’d met with his brother’s attorney to handle the estate, then there was the reading of the will, the burial…the days ran together. Michael, without Meg’s knowledge, had named him as Joey’s guardian if something happened to both of them. 

Before going to children’s services to pick up his nephew, he drove to his brother’s house. Their house was more than they could afford, but Meg liked to live beyond their means. Several times, Michael had come to Cas, asking for money to pay the mortgage or the car payment. Cas always provided the funds needed. Meg never offered him thanks for bailing them out. She repaid him with hatred.

Taking the keys he’d been given from his brother’s attorney, he unlocked the door. As executor of the will, Cas would have to take care of the disposal of all the furnishings and put the house on the market. He planned on putting all the money in a high yield account for Joey’s college fund. He walked through the quiet house, avoiding the kitchen where he’d been told his brother had died. The nursery was upstairs and Cas stood in the doorway, staring at all the baby items. Where was he going to put all this stuff? His apartment only had two bedrooms, his master suite and the office where he wrote.

He heard the doorbell and hurried downstairs. Charlie gave him a hug when he opened the door. “Are you ready for this?”

“Not really,” he gave her a sad smile. 

“I’ve got my cousin’s pickup and I picked up a bunch of boxes.” 

Cas followed her to the truck and each grabbed an armload of boxes. Charlie threw a pack of newspapers and packing tape in one of her boxes. It only took them two hours to pack Joey’s things. Cas was in awe of the tiny little clothes. He held up a little scrap of clothing adorned with unicorns. “What is this and why is there so many of them?”

“Those are sleepers. And babies go through a ton of clothes a day. My friend, Becky, has laundry out the whazoo.”

Suddenly, Cas felt very overwhelmed. “I don’t think I can do this, Charlie. God, I’ve never even touched a baby. How am I supposed to care for one?”

“Cas, you’ve got to do this. He’s your nephew. Do you want him to go to someone on Meg’s side of the family?”

“God, no. He’d end up in a tower somewhere shooting innocent people.”

“Exactly. Now, come on, let’s get this stuff loaded. What time do you have to pick up Joey?”

“My appointment with social services is at 3:45.”

“Let’s get this show on the road then.”

Several hours later, Cas stood in the middle of his tastefully decorated apartment wondering when the bomb had gone off. Baby stuff was everywhere. There were bottles and cases of formula on his kitchen counter. In the middle of his living room was a contraption that Charlie called a baby swing. Boxes of diapers were stacked in the hallway. Did a baby that young really need six cases of diapers? Charlie had given him a pitying look at that question. Even his bedroom was not baby free. Something called a bassinet was at the end of his bed.

Charlie kissed his cheek and left him alone to get ready for his appointment.

***

Dean stopped at children’s services when his shift was over. Without Gabe’s knowledge, he’d been keeping up with the baby’s story. His neighbor and friend, Missouri was a social worker on the case and without breaking confidences, she kept him updated. The baby was due to go home with his uncle today and Dean wanted to see him one last time.

Joey was a cute, little thing. He would look right at Dean and grip his finger hard. “I think he’s going to play football,” he told Missouri. 

The large, black woman laughed at him. “You are such a teddy bear. When are you going to have kids of your own?”

“Like that’s going to happen. Maybe Sammy will make me an uncle one day.” 

“You know who Joey’s uncle is, right?” Missouri looked around to make sure no one was listening.

“Some writer named Castiel Novak. Who names their kid Castiel anyway?”

“That’s his real name. His writes under the name Cas Nolan.”

“No way.” Dean stared at her disbelievingly. 

“Way.” Missouri countered. Cas Nolan was Dean’s favorite science fiction writer. He had his latest book on his nightstand at home.

“If I bring my book in, could you get it signed when you do the home visit next week?”

“Bring it by the apartment and I’ll autograph it for you.” Dean spun around and gaped. The new arrival smiled at Dean. “You remember where I live, don’t you?”

“Er…yeah. Uhm, thanks. I’ll be going now.” Dean backed out of Missouri’s door.

“Ms. Moseley, I believe I’m here to pick up my nephew.”

By the time Missouri was finished with him, Cas was signed up for a baby class, had filled out tons of guardianship paperwork and had met his nephew for the first time.

The social worker had taught him how to hold Joey, as well as how to feed, diaper and take a temperature. She’d even followed him out to his car so she could teach him how to buckle the tiny infant in the car seat that Cas had taken from Meg’s minivan. 

“Well, Joey, looks like it’s just me and you.” And Joey began to cry. And cry.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Winchester to the Rescue

Cas tried everything. He’d fixed a bottle just like Missouri taught him. Joey wasn’t having any of it. He’d changed his wet diaper, Joey still cried. Finally, he put the baby on his shoulder and walked around his apartment, singing ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’, because that was the last song he’d heard on his car radio. The wailing slowed to sobs with small hiccups. 

He felt helpless. “Michael, I’m scared,” Cas whispered towards the heavens. Not knowing what else to do, with one hand, he pulled out his wallet and found Missouri Moseley’s card. It had a cell number on it and he punched it into his phone.

“Hello.”

“Ms. Moseley, this is Castiel…” Joey’s wails started up again. “Novak!” he shouted to be heard. I’m afraid I am a failure at this. I’ve tried everything. I don’t know what to do.”

“Calm down, Mr. Novak. I have someone that I think can help you out. Do you remember the detective that was in my office this afternoon?”

“Yes.” Did Cas remember him, hell, any other time and he’d be fantasizing about him. 

“He’s a dear friend and he also raised his brother from infancy. He’s got this way with babies and small children. I’m sure he would be willing to help you out this evening.”

“I’m sure he’s great, but it’s eight o’clock on a Friday night. I don’t think he’s….”

“He’s home alone, watching baseball, Mr. Novak. I’ll send him over.” The call was terminated before Cas could say anything else.

“Well, Joey, the cavalry is on its way. I promise not to drool on him if you promise the same.”

***

Friday night and Dean was home alone, watching baseball. His doorbell rang. 

“Change your clothes, you going to help a man with a baby,” was Missouri’s greeting when Dean opened the door.

“Huh?”

“Do I stutter? Put on a pair of those worn jeans, you know the ones that hug your butt. And no t-shirt, something nicer, but not too nice, in case the baby spits up. Don’t bother shaving, you look good scruffy, unlike your brother. He looks like Sasquatch’s love child, God bless him.” 

Dean stood transfixed at his neighbor, trying desperately to follow the conversation. “Uhm…” he started to speak but Missouri was talking again.

“I saw the way you looked at him, all tongue-tied and all. And him…he was watching your perky little butt sashaying out of my office. Well, I told him that you had experience with babies and bless his heart, he’s never even held one before today…” She stopped talking abruptly.

“What are you just standing there for? Get yourself ready, my lord, the man sounded ready to slit his wrists and you’re just standing here like a knot on a log.”

“I…I’m not sure exactly what’s going on.” 

“Thank God, you’re pretty, cause sometimes you are so dense.”

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it again. “I’m going to get dressed now. Worn jeans, nice shirt, but not too nice, no shaving.”

“See, you were listening.”

“You know where he lives, so hurry.” And she was gone. At times like these, he was glad he was a detective. As he dressed, he tried his best to paste all the clues together and came to the conclusion that he was going to Castiel Novak’s house to help him with the baby. 

“Wait, did Missouri say that he was checking out my ass? And I don’t sashay.”

***

Dean heard the baby’s screams as soon as he got out of the elevator. Novak was going to be really popular with his neighbors…

He knocked. And waited. He rang the doorbell. And waited. He tried the door, it was unlocked, so he stuck his head inside.

“Mr. Novak,” he called. 

The writer turned and waved Dean in. Dean held out his arms for the baby and Cas relinquished him. 

“Hey, now, Joey. What’s the deal, Little Man?” Dean bounced and crooned and walked. While the baby tried to get his breath for another big cry, Dean whispered, “Bottle.”

Cas ran to the kitchen and picked up the bottle he’d tried earlier. He quickly brought it to Dean. Dean shook his head. “You need to warm it.”

“Warm…shit.” Cas exclaimed. “I forgot that part.”

Quiet. For the first time in two hours, there was quiet in Cas’ apartment. He sat on his sofa, watching Dean rocking Joey in his recliner.

“Where should I put him down?” Dean said softly.

“My room? His crib is in my office, but shouldn’t I have him close? I have a bassinet….whatever that is. It’s something they sleep in, right?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, they sleep in bassinets, play in playpens and swing in swings,” he said pointing to the swing in the middle of the floor.

Cas led the way and watched as Dean slowly put the baby down. Joey whimpered, but Dean patted his back until he was quiet and still.

Both men backed out of the room and shut the door. “Do you have a baby monitor?”

“Huh?”

“You really have no idea what all this stuff is, do you?” Dean spread his arms to encompass the room, cluttered with enough baby items to handle quadruplets.

Cas shook his head. “No. I feel so stupid.”

“Don’t sweat it. I’ll give you a crash course in Babies 101. I can stay…I mean, if you want me too. You should get some sleep while you can.”

“Don’t you have to work…do cop stuff?”

“I’m off tomorrow.”

“You have no idea how much I appreciate you coming over.”

“Missouri thought you were in danger of slitting your wrists and as an officer of the law, I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I will need to send her flowers.”

The two men stared at each other. Dean couldn’t get over how blue Cas’ eyes were and that hair, man, he wanted to run his fingers through it. 

Cas had never seen eyes that green. They reminded him of the time he flew into Dublin airport. As the plane come over the Irish countryside, Cas couldn’t get over how green everything was. He understood then why they called it the Emerald Isle. He could get lost in those eyes. Dean was speaking to him and he had been off in la la land.

“I’m sorry…I must have zoned out.”

“It’s okay, you’re probably exhausted. Go lay down and catch some z’s and I’ll listen for Joey. Here, plug this up in your room.” Dean had spied the baby monitor in a box of crib sheets and blankets that had been stashed behind a plant.

Cas took the offered item and headed down the hallway. Dean took a deep breath, exhaled and sat back down in the recliner. He grinned. Here he was, in the apartment of Cas Nolan, New York Times’ best selling author, sitting in his chair, rummaging through his magazines, finding …holy shit...a back issue of MEN…and…we have naked men….lots of naked men.”


	4. Chapter 4 - Was He Flirting With Me?

Dean heard Joey stirring a couple hours later and quietly opened Cas’ door. The light from the hall spilled into the room and Dean saw the wicker basinet at the end of Cas’ bed. He reached in and picked up the infant, holding him to his chest. He turned to leave and stopped short. Cas slept in the nude, now wasn’t that interesting? The writer had kicked off his covers except for a sheet and the sheet rode way down on his hips, so low that Dean could see hipbones and…and yes, there it was, just the top of his pubic hair. Oh, boy…Dean left the room and shut the door behind him. 

He heated a bottle and fed the baby and Joey fell asleep snuggled up to Dean’s chest. Dean dozed off not long after, thinking of Cas’ hipbones. 

Cas woke with the early morning sun streaming through his windows. He stretched, kicked the sheets from around his legs and saw baby stuff. It all came back to him. Michael’s death, becoming Joey’s legal guardian, Joey’s nonstop crying until….Dean…

He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and ambled out into the living room. And there was Dean…and Cas gaped at the sleeping man. He was laid back in his recliner, Joey tucked under his chin, sleeping right on the detective’s chest. His eyelashes were so long and they fanned his cheeks, the sun coming in the windows showed off the light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks and a day’s worth of beard growth. Sweet mother of God, he was hot.

He pulled himself away from the sight and went to the kitchen. He started coffee and made up a few more bottles while he waited for it to finish brewing. 

“Yes…Coffee.’ 

Cas started, bumping his head on an open cabinet. “Ow.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Just smelled the coffee and…” Dean noticed that Cas wasn’t wearing anything but very tight black boxer briefs. “Do you have an aversion to being fully clothed?”

“Huh?” Cas looked confused.

Dean, holding a still sleeping baby in one arm, reached around him to grab the mug of coffee that Cas had poured for himself. 

“Clothes. Towels, underwear…I’ve seen you a grand total of three times and two of those times you’ve been half naked.”

Cas blushed. “I’m not quite sure how I should respond to that. And by the way, that was my cup of coffee.”

“Thanks. It’s just the way I like it.” Dean grinned and left the kitchen, taking Cas’ coffee with him. While Cas made himself another cup, Dean walked over to the wall of windows overlooking the river. He brought the mug to his lips, took a sip and then read the writing on the mug. He came close to spewing hot coffee all over the sleeping child. The mug read, ‘I’m a kinky mother-fucker.’

When Cas come into the living room, Dean turned, held up the mug and arched his brows. “Really?”

Cas grinned. “Hey, you’re holding the mug.”

Dean chuckled, “It’s your mug, Man.”

“I guess you’ll have to find out. Aren’t you a detective or something?”

Dean took another sip of coffee, watching Cas over the edge of the mug. Was he flirting with him? He was a bit out of practice but he thought this light banter could be construed as flirting. 

“So, do you have a boyfriend?” Cas asked.

Okay, this was definitely flirting. “No. You?”

“No.”

“That’s good,” Dean said, looking down at Joey as he stirred in his arms.

“Is it?” Cas replied, stepping closer to take Joey. 

“Yeah. It would be hard for me to find out if you’re a kinky mother-fucker if you had a boyfriend.”

“I suppose it would.” The two men stood, eye to eye, matching smirks on their faces. Dean broke the stare first by shifting Joey and handing him to Cas.

Dean picked up the empty bottle from Joey’s early morning feeding and took it to the kitchen. Cas followed. He watched as Dean took a bottle from the refrigerator, microwaved it, tested it on his wrist and held it out to him.

Cas took the bottle and shifted Joey in his arms. The baby waved his arms and made small mewing noises until Cas got the nipple in his mouth. The two men watched the infant eat for a short time.

“I’ve read all your books.”

“Cool. You mentioned you wanted an autograph.”

“I should have brought it with me.” Dean looked around the room. “Man, your place doesn’t look as big as it did the other day. You’ve got baby crap everywhere.”

Cas looked around his once orderly apartment. “I counted his sleepers. I didn’t even know what a sleeper was until yesterday. The kid has 27 sleepers. Why would he need that many sleepers?”

Dean chuckled. “Look at the bright side. You can go 27 days before you have to wash any sleepers.

Nodding, Cas said, “Good point.”


	5. Chapter 5 - Missouri is Pissed

After Joey went down for another nap, Dean suggested they organize Cas’ apartment. Cas, being a tad bit OCD, freaked a bit, but agreed that something had to be done. 

Dean entered Cas’ office and looked around. The only thing that was baby related in the room was a crib, small matching chest of drawers and changing table. The room was large, Cas’ desk and computer sat facing a window and a full size bed and nightstand was on another wall. The baby furniture was clustered in the center of the room.

“If you shift some things around, you can get your desk in your bedroom…”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” 

“Cas, man, you’ve got to think rationally here. Joey needs a place to sleep. You, obviously, need a place to write.”

Cas ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Why is this so fuckin’ difficult?”

Dean could hear the anxiety in Cas’ voice. “Hey, look at me.”

Cas turned. “I don’t know you very well, but Jesus, Dude, I get it that your life has been turned upside down. It’s okay to be freaked out, but Joey is a baby and babies need…stuff. So, get a grip and help me move your desk. You can have a meltdown later.”

The writer’s face reddened and he looked angry, but he nodded his head briskly. The men worked in silence, Cas following Dean’s lead as he rearranged furniture and unpacked boxes. By the time Joey woke for another feeding, the office was a nursery. Dean purposefully did not pick up Joey, but left the room to get a bottle warmed. Cas came out a few minutes later with Joey in his arms.

Dean silently handed him the bottle and waited until Cas was settled in the recliner. “I’m leaving now,” Dean said cooly, tired of Cas moodiness.

Cas looked up in alarm. “But…”

“Mr. Novak, you need to stop being such a fuckin’ prima donna, get your head out of your ass and learn to put that baby first. Like it or not, you’re a father now. And I think that is a little more important than where your fucking desk is.”

The door slammed and Joey fussed in his arms. “Shhh.” He brushed his hand over the downy hair on the baby’s head and sulked.

After Joey was done eating, Cas walked around the apartment, patting the infant’s back as he took in the new arrangement. Even with the addition of all the baby things, the apartment felt empty. He was a loner and he liked it that way, but he’d liked Dean. He was funny and warm…and very easy on the eyes. And now, Dean was very pissed off at him.

He laid the baby in the crib. The crib that Dean had fixed up with a sheet, soft padding around the edges and a tiny quilt with zoo animals printed on it. 

It had been nice of Dean to come help him, but he didn’t need anyone and he definitely didn’t need some cocky cop with beautiful green eyes, and freckles, and a body to die for. He didn’t need anyone. He’d get on the phone and find a nanny. And maybe tell Balthazar to find him a house. Something with a yard.

His cell rang. “Hello, Charlie.”

“Hey, Cas. How was the first night with the bambino?”

“Fine.” Cas’ voice was clipped. “I’m going to hire a nanny.”

“A nanny?” 

“Why not, I can afford it.”

“That’s not the point. You work from home. Why do you need a nanny?”

“I just do, okay.” Cas snapped.

“Whoa, who shit in your Wheaties?”

“I’ve got to go, Joey’s crying.”

“I don’t hear any….” Cas pushed the end call button and threw the phone over onto the couch. “I’ve alienated two people in one day, that may be a new record for me,” Cas said to himself. 

Cas spent the rest of Joey’s nap time on the phone. He hired an estate sale agent to dispose of Michael’s and Meg’s things. He spoke with a real estate agent and agreed to meet her at the house tomorrow. He’d got on the Internet to find nanny services, but hesitated. He could talk to Ms. Moseley about that and perhaps she could recommend an agency.

***

Dean was in a foul mood by the time he got to his house. He’d thought that Cas was a regular guy, someone he wanted to get to know…really get to know. He could have sworn there was a mutual attraction between them. 

He changed his shirt before going outside to wash and wax the Impala. He put his frustration into the wax job, rubbing the black car until she gleamed.

Missouri pulled into her driveway and waved. Dean threw up his hand. He went back to polishing the chrome bumper and heard his neighbor walk up. 

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Boy, don’t be sassy.”

He straightened. “Cas Novak…Nolan…whatever his name is…is a jerk. A spoiled brat.”

Missouri crossed her arms. “Funny, he didn’t come across that way in the interview.”

“He thinks Joey is an inconvenience.”

“Did he say that?” Missouri sounded concerned and Dean bit his lip. “Not exactly.”

“Not exactly? Dean Winchester, you tell me everything that happened.”

And Dean did. After he finished, Missouri stood there slowly shaking her head back and forth. Finally, she spoke. “You do realize somewhere in that pea sized brain of yours that this poor man just lost his brother and had a newborn dropped in his lap, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but…”

Missouri held up her hand to stop Dean in midsentence. 

“I don’t think you can comprehend the stress that man is under right now. If the shoe was on the other foot, do you realize the support you would have? Huh?” Dean started to speak but was interrupted again. 

“You would have me, Sammy, Bobby, Ellen, Jo…” she ticked the names off on her fingers.

“I know, but…”

“And who does Cas Novak have?”

“I…” Again, with the hand in his face.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and poked out his bottom lip. When Missouri was on a roll, he would never get a word in edgewise.

“I can tell you who he has…no one. His parents are deceased, his only brother is deceased. Oh, I’m sure he has a few friends, but in his position…and I’m only guessing here…he’s famous and rich, do you really think he trusts a whole lot of people?”

Dean suddenly found his boots extremely interesting. 

Missouri pushed him so he fell back against the car. “I thought you would be good for him and vice versa. Maybe I don’t know you as well as I thought.”

She stomped down his driveway and he winced when he heard her front door slam.

“And suddenly, I’m the bad guy,” he told Baby.


	6. Chapter 6 - Expensive Car Vs. Baby

That night, Dean crawled in his bed and picked up Cas’ book. He flipped over to the back flap of the dust jacket and read the author’s bio. 

‘Cas Nolan, author of over 25 science fiction novels, lives in Kansas. His book, Wings of Steel, is soon to be a major motion picture.’

That was it. No other personal information at all. Dean laid there, book opened on his chest, but he didn’t read. He thought about what Missouri said and wondered just how lonely Cas’ life was.

***

“God, Gabe, we just had lunch an hour ago.” Dean looked at his partner incredulously. 

“I didn’t have dessert,” Gabe replied matter-of-factly. 

“It’s a wonder you don’t weigh a freakin’ ton with all the sugar you inhale every day.”

“I workout.”

“Doing the horizontal mambo with Jo every night doesn’t count.” Gabe had been dating Jo Harvelle for two months, which was a record for Gabe. Jo was like a sister to Dean and he’d acted like a typical big brother when the two started seeing each other. He warned Gabe about hurting her, of course, he’d warned Jo about hurting Gabe as well. The two seemed to be doing fine though, and according to Gabe, they fucked like bunnies every night. 

“You’re just jealous because you haven’t been laid in…how long’s it been?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Dean growled, as he whipped into the drive-thru to get Gabe the milkshake he wanted. 

They were supposed to be interviewing a couple of high school kids about the murder of one of the school’s basketball players. He’d been found in the showers by a janitor. The kid’s head had been bashed in. Forensics still hadn’t given them a report on what the murder weapon might have been, but the autopsy was slated for later that afternoon.

Gabe looked up from his milkshake. “This isn’t the way to the school.”

Dean kept his eyes on the road. “Yeah, I just missed a turn. We’ll get there. Just keep sucking down those calories.”

The sedan that served as their police vehicle, slowed as it passed the high rise apartment building, and Dean quickly scanned the parking area used by the tenants. Earlier, at the station, he’d run a DMV check on Cas and found out he drove a white Mercedes SLK convertible. And there it was. And there… was Cas. 

Dean slammed on brakes, causing Gabe to poke himself in the eye with his straw. “Ow, what the fuck?”

“Sorry, cat darted out.”

“I didn’t see a cat.

“That’s why I don’t let you drive, you’d be hitting little old ladies with walkers.” 

Dean watched Cas putting Joey in the car seat. 

“What are you looking at?” Gabe followed Dean’s gaze. He snickered. “Now I get it. Winchester’s looking to score.”

“Knock it off.” Dean snarled and hit the gas. 

***

Cas met with the real estate agent and she would list Michael’s house on Monday, after the estate sale service did their thing this weekend. The agent didn’t seem to think it would take long to sell, since it was in a nice neighborhood with good schools.

He just pulled out of the driveway when Joey began to cry. “Hang on, Joey. Give me 15 minutes to get you home.”

It only took two minutes for the baby to go from sobbing to uncontrollable wails. Cas pulled off the road and entered a small park across the street from the local high school. He grabbed the diaper bag off the front seat and got out. Running around to the passenger side, he opened the door to the back seat. “Hey, hey, I’ve got your bottle, just hold on, Little Guy.”

Cas unbuckled the baby and held him close. “Shit, really, you couldn’t wait until you got home?” Cas held the baby out at arm’s length and saw brown lines of soupy liquid running down the baby’s legs. He looked down at his shirt and winced. His drycleaner was going to love him.

He tucked Joey under one arm, trying desperately to avoid getting more of the baby poop on his shirt. He grabbed the diaper bag and went to the front of his car. He laid the baby carefully on the hood and rummaged around until he found wipes and a clean diaper. 

***

The interviews were a bust, none of the kids saw anything, but they did retrieve the video surveillance tapes though. Dean pulled out of the school parking lot and did a double take. Wasn’t that Cas’ car? What was he doing?

Dean drove into the park and pulled up next to Cas’ car. He rolled down his window and took in the situation. Cas was covered in…was that poop? And what happened to the plastic wipe container – it appeared to have exploded. Baby wipes were strewn across the hood of Cas’ car, on the ground at his feet and there was Joey, naked on the hood of Cas’ $60,000 automobile. Dean laughed. 

At Cas’ look, he tried to stop laughing. He really did, but he couldn’t help it. Gabe leaned across Dean to observe the scene and he chuckled. 

Dean got out of the car. “Step aside and let a professional handle this.” Cas was more than happy to move out of the way. He watched in silence while Dean pulled two of the remaining baby wipes out of the container and cleaned Joey. He put him in a clean diaper and lifted the baby up to his face.

“Uncle Dean made it all better, huh, Little Man?” He lifted the baby over his head and was rewarded with a smile.

Cas watched, feeling out of sorts. Once again, Dean Winchester swoops in to save the day. Dean turned and saw Cas’ face.

“Gabe, take the car and go get yourself some candy. Come back in 15, okay?”

“Sure, Dean.” Gabe got out and walked around to the driver’s side of their sedan and was soon pulling into traffic.

“Cas, look, I’m sorry about the other day. I can’t imagine how stressed out you are.”

“I feel like a fuckin’ loser. I can’t even…” his hands waved to encompass the mess on his shirt and car.

Dean tucked Joey to his chest. “Can you change out the carburetor on a 67 Impala?”

“What? No…why.” 

“I can, but I couldn’t even begin to write a book that is so great that thousands of people buy it.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I’m trying to make a point. We all have things we’re good at. You’ve had…what…two days with Joey?” You’ll get this. I’ll help you.”

Cas’ face brightened somewhat. 

“Can I tell you something else…and promise not to laugh?”

Cas nodded. “I promise.”

“I like you and I really would like to see what kind of kinky mother-fucker you are.”

Cas laughed.

“You promised.” But Dean was smiling too.


	7. Chapter 7 - Phone Sex

Gabe returned to pick Dean up and Dean spent the rest of his shift playing twenty questions with Gabe. Because they were friends, Dean answered some of them, but he finally tired of the interrogation and told Gabe as much.

“Seriously, Dean, he’s rich and famous and I don’t want to see you get in over your head.”

“Thanks, Gabe, but I’m a big boy.”

“I know, but I also know how you feel about kids. Just make sure you’re interested in him for him and not for the baby.”

“Give me some credit, will ya?”

***

Dean had given Cas his card before leaving him that afternoon and hoped Cas would make use of it. He got home, hung up his suit and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. After making himself some scrambled eggs and bacon for dinner, he did some laundry and straightened the house a little. Dean’s house was located on a cul-de-sac in one of the older neighborhoods of the city. The house had belonged to his parents and after their deaths, it was left to Dean and his younger brother, Sam. Sammy, after finishing law school, bought a condo and signed his half of the house over to Dean. The two story house had lots of good memories, but Dean had modernized it over the last few years, wanting to make new memories one day. 

The entire evening, he checked his cell over and over again, but no call came. Feeling down, Dean locked the house and headed upstairs. He picked up Cas’ book and began to read.

***

Cas swore he’d put Dean’s card in the diaper bag, but he’d dumped everything out on the floor, twice and couldn’t find it. He’d checked the pockets of clothes he’d been wearing, having to pull them out of the trash, because he couldn’t bear to think of his cleaning lady having to wash them. Joey, had been such a good boy the whole evening, and now, he was swinging, his bright eyes fixed on the small mobile mounted above his head. At 9:30, Cas said a little prayer that Ms. Moseley was not someone who went to bed early.

“Hello, Mr. Novak.” 

“Hello, Ms. Moseley, I...um…wondered if you could give me Dean’s…Detective Winchester’s phone number.”

“Do you need more help with Joseph?”

“No…no…Joey is fine. I’ve learned quite a bit in the last two days.”

“Is this police business, then?”

“No. It’s personal.”

“Good, then that means the boy apologized. I’m so proud of him. He’s a very smart man, Mr. Novak, but sometimes, he can be dense. But I can imagine you can be a little dense too, isn’t that right?”

“Uhm…”

“Of course, I’m right. Now, his favorite food is cheeseburgers, but he’d sell his soul for pie – pecan, cherry, apple…I don’t think he likes sweet potato pie, but I could be mistaken. He loves loud music, that head banging type, but sometimes I hear country music playing next door. He likes people to think he watches violent movies, but he thought Shrek was so good, he bought it on DVD. He also has Toy Story in his collection.”

“I…thank you, Ms. Moseley. You’ve been very helpful. Now, if I could have Dean’s number?” 

“Sure, Honey.” 

*** 

Before he dialed Dean’s number, he fed Joey, burped him and laid him in his crib. Baby monitor receiver in hand, he went to his own room. He stripped and got comfortable. Dean seemed fixated on the message on his mug, so he thought he’d have some fun with it. 

“Hello?”

“Dean, it’s Cas.” 

Dean sat up straight and put his book on the nightstand. “Hi.”

“What are you doing?” Cas let his normally husky voice deepen a little.

The writer’s voice caused a heated reaction. Suddenly, Dean’s room was too warm and he kicked off his covers.

“I was just lying in bed, reading your latest novel.”

“Really? I hope it’s not too late to call.”

“No…no…you’re…it’s fine.”

“You wanted to know how kinky I was, didn’t you?”

“What?” Dean’s voice came out as a croak.

“I just thought I’d share a few I my…likes. And you could let me know if I’m kinky or not. Is that okay?” Cas was getting into the playfulness of the call . He could hear Dean’s breathing over the phone and it was slightly erratic.

“Okay. That would be fine...great.”

“Well, I love to engage in light bondage…nothing too harsh and no S&M., mostly silk ropes, but I think I’d love to try handcuffs. I love to experiment with toys. I have a long vibrator that is so realistic looking and God, when it is up inside you…”

Dean groaned.

“Are you okay, Dean?”

“Yeah…Yes.”

Cas made a purring sound before continuing, “I love ice play too.” Cas definitely heard Dean’s breath catch.

“Have you ever done that, Dean?”

Just the way Cas said his name was making his cock hard. “No…what is that?”

“I have this silicone mold that is long and narrow, about the size of a test tube. I freeze water in it and once you remove it from the mold, you have this long, cold, wet cylinder that feels so fucking amazing.”

Dean swallowed, hard. “That sounds…um…interesting.” Dean’s hand was fisted on his cock, pumping to allow small beads of fluid to appear at the slit. He rubbed his fingers over it, making his cock slick.

“I like my lovers to beg for release, Dean. I have a leather cock harness that prevents you from orgasm until it is loosened. If we become lovers, would you allow me to put it on you and cinch it up tight?”

“I…I…God.” A whimper escaped and Dean closed his eyes.

“Dean, are you touching yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Stop.”

Dean opened his eyes. “What?”

“Is your cock wet?”

“Yes.” Dean hissed the word. His need to come driving him insane.

“Bring your hand to your mouth and taste yourself. God, I bet you taste good. I want you to kiss me after you’ve come in my mouth…so you can taste what I’ve tasted.”

“Cas, I need to…”

“No, Dean. I’ll let you know when you can come.”

“I also like to watch, Dean. I want to watch you, spread out on my bed, fucking yourself with the vibrator I told you about. Watching you push it in…so fucking deep…then pull it out so just the head of it is inside you. Would you like that, Dean?”

“Yes. God…yes. Please.”

“Please, what, Dean? Do you want to touch your cock? Do you want to push a finger up inside you and pretend it’s my tongue?”

Dean was covered in a film of sweat. His cock ached… “Yes, please let me…”

“Do it, Dean. Let me hear you come. Come for me. Scream my name.”

“Cas…Cas…God…” Cas heard a primal scream and he gave in to his own release.

Once Cas could speak, he whispered, “Dean, go to sleep and tomorrow night, you and I are going to get just a little…” he paused for affect, …kinky.”

Dean heard the call end and he growled…he’d come and come hard, but damn it, he felt like he could go again. “Kinky mother-fucker,” he said aloud as he turned off his light.

***

Long after he’d hung up with Dean, Cas lay awake. He’d gotten carried away. It was only supposed to be playful, but the noises Dean was making, the thought of Dean’s hands touching himself, it had driven Cas crazy. He wanted Dean. He wanted him badly. He wanted to stare into those emerald green eyes as he drove his cock deep into Dean’s body. He wanted to feel Dean’s muscles clinch around him, pulling him deeper inside him…Cas moaned as his cock lengthened and hardened again. He closed his eyes and pushed his cock into his slick hand, imagining it was Dean’s slick heat.


	8. Chapter 8 - It's a Date

Dean couldn’t keep his mind on the case, he would just start a random daydreams about the conversation last night. When he ran the stop sign and caused several people to slam on brakes, horns blaring, Gabe finally had enough.

“Winchester, I. Do. Not. Want. To. Die. Today. So, get your fucking head out of your ass. What is with you, man?”

“Sorry, must just be tired.” 

Gabe stared at him, seeing the tell tale blush, the rapid eye movement, the slight tremble in his hands. “You got fucking laid last night, didn’t you? Didn’t you?”

Dean turned to him, wide-eyed. “No! No, man. I was home reading.”

“Eyes back on the road!”

Gabe didn’t speak again until they were parked at the station. “Winchester, what do I do for a living?”

“Huh, what’s with the stupid question?”

“Apparently, you’ve forgotten that I’ve got a gold shield, just like yours. Otherwise, you would not lie to me. I, Detective Gabriel A. Starnes, am a human lie detector.”

“You are fuckin’ nuts, is what you are.”

“Fine! Fine, don’t tell your partner of six years…the guy who has your back….the man who would take a bullet for you…”

“Alright! Jesus, anything to get you to shut up. We just had phone sex.”

“Phone sex? That’s it?” Gabe looked at him like he’d lost his mind.

“This phone sex was better than half the real sex I’ve had.”

“That’s sad, Dean, really sad.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Dean laughed and shoved his partner playfully.

***

Dean was returning from central booking when his cell pinged. He and Gabe had collared the kid who’d beaten the high school basketball player this afternoon and just finished booking him. He checked his phone. It was a text from Cas.

Text from Cas/4:21: Got a sitter. Taking U 2 dinner. Send address. 6:30 ok?  
Text from you/4:23: 395 Sellers Ave. 6:30 is fine. We could grab pizza.  
Text from Cas/4:24: No pizza. Steaks.  
Text from you/4:25: I’m a vegetarian.  
Text from Cas/4:26: Oh. Salad then?  
Text from you/4:28: Just fucking with U, I love meat.  
Text from Cas/4:29: I was counting on it. (devil emoticon inserted)

Dean busted out laughing and when he realized he was in the middle of a room full of detectives, he blushed and calmly walked to his desk. 

Gabe looked up from his monitor, where he’d been typing up his arrest report. “Sexting now?”

“Bite me.”

“No, you’ll have to get your new boyfriend to do that.”

***

Dean stared into his closet and finally decided on a wine colored button down. He hung it on his bathroom door and started the shower. 

The blazer he’d worn to work needed to be drycleaned, so he tossed it into a small pile behind his bedroom door. He unbuckled his shoulder harness and laid it carefully on his dresser. The rest of his clothing was tossed into the hamper and he sighed as he stepped under the hot water. He thought this day would never end and he moaned as the massaging jets soothed his tight back muscles.

After towel drying his hair, he put in a little product, just to give it a little something. He quickly shaved and put on his favorite aftershave. He dressed and checked himself out in the mirror. “Not bad, Winchester.” 

Checking the time, he made a quick call to his brother. He hadn’t talked to Sam in over a week and he just wanted to say hey.

“Sammy. What’s up?

“Just working my ass off, as usual.”

“You’re the one that wanted to be a lawyer.”

“No regrets, Bro. How’re you doing?”

“Fine, same as you, working hard. Hey, you know that writer I like so much, Cas Nolan?”

“Since you asked for his books that last three Christmas...”

“I got to meet him.”

“Yeah? That’s cool.”

“Yeah, yeah, it was.” 

“And?” Sam asked, guessing there was more to Dean’s call.

“I have a date with him tonight.”

“Well, at least it’s a step up from the last guy.” Dean had brought a date to Sam’s Super Bowl Party a few months back and it was an epic fail. He was nice looking, had a decent job as an engineer for the power company, but his social skills left a lot to be desired. And the fact that he told the entire room that he would sell his soul for three more inches didn’t give Dean a warm and fuzzy feeling. Dean took him home and blocked all calls after that.

“He had a great accent though.” Dean laughed.

The two brothers caught up on a few other things and planned a fishing trip with Bobby before hanging up. It was 6:25. Dean went to the front window and looked out. Missouri was home and he prayed to God and everything holy that she would not notice Cas picking him up.

At 6:28, Cas pulled his car into Dean’s driveway, right behind Baby. Dean smiled when he saw the top down. Riding along in a hot convertible, not as hot as Baby, but still, pretty damn hot, with an equally hot, no…hotter man. Tonight was going to be pretty damn cool.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Date

Dean opened the door and stepped out onto his porch. Cas was admiring Baby. He grinned over at Dean, “So, this was why you asked me about changing the carburetor on a 67 Impala? She’s amazing, Dean.”

Dean grinned sheepishly. “Thanks.”

Cas got to the bottom step of the porch and looked up. Dean was glad to see that Cas looked just as nervous as he felt. Dean felt his face heat as flashes of the phone conversation replayed through his brain. 

“Uhm, want to come in for a sec?”

“Sure. Love the house, nice lines.” He mounted the steps.

“It was my parents’ place. I’ve made a few changes though. Come on in.” Dean stood aside so Cas could enter his house.

Cas noticed the brick fireplace and the mantle covered in photographs and went straight over. He picked up each one. Seeing Dean as a young child, a teenager and as a graduate of the police academy. There were several others, but Cas just gave them a scan. The furnishings were warm and welcoming. Dean pointed to the French doors. “I put those in and got rid of the sliding glass door, they lead to the back yard. Cas walked over and looked out. There was a large deck with a grill and patio set, he also noted the small garden.

Dean saw him looking and smiled. “My herb garden. I love to cook.”

“Smart, sexy and can cook. I’m curious to see what else you can do.” Cas raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“My resume is extensive.” 

“I’ll bet.” Cas laughed with Dean and followed him through a small dining room and into the kitchen.

“This is my favorite room in the house,” Dean said. Cas ran a hand over the huge center island made of repurposed barn wood. “You make this?”

“Yeah. Well, Bobby helped me some.”

“Bobby?” Cas leaned against the island and looked into Dean’s eyes with open curiosity.

“Bobby Singer. He’s like my father. Once Mom was killed, Dad changed a lot. He traveled more and more so he’d leave Sammy and me with Bobby. Bobby is the one who taught me to throw a baseball and ride a bike.” 

Dean’s kitchen was not like Cas’. Cas used his for making coffee and now, for storing baby bottles. The counters were bare, save for his very expensive coffee maker. Dean’s counters were filled with canisters, a professional mixer, blender and a knife block holding a full set of chef’s knives. 

From the kitchen, Dean led him to the stairs. Cas caressed the smooth oak banister. “Did you slide down this as a child?” 

Dean laughed, “All the time.”

At the landing, Dean showed Cas the guest room that was once Sammy’s room. He gestured towards the hall bath and then pushed open the door to his old room. “This was my room, now it’s my office and workout room.”

The room had a desk, file cabinet a bookcase crammed with books, as well as a treadmill and weight bench.

“And this, Dean gestured grandly, is my room. I took over the master after I did a lot of renovations to it and the master bath.” Cas’ eyes went straight to the bed, imagining Dean there last night, touching himself during their phone call. The bed was a king, a wrought iron four poster. The comforter was a dark chocolate brown. A large dresser was on one wall and there was another fireplace with the same brick as the one in the living room. This mantle held a few candles and just one picture. A black and white of a pretty blond woman and a small boy with freckles over his cheek and nose. “You and your mother?”

“Yeah, she died not long after that picture was taken.”

“I lost my mother when I was two, I really don’t remember her. My father died while I was in college.”

They shared a silent moment, both lost in memories. Finally, Cas smiled. “Come on, I’m starving.” He grabbed Dean’s hand, locking their fingers and they jogged down the stairs.

The ride to the restaurant was fun. Cas slipped in a AC/DC CD and they sang along, wind ruffling their hair. Cas took them to a well known steakhouse that overlooked the river and they choose to sit outside on the wooden deck built over the water.

The steaks were perfect and they talked about Joey, books, politics and even religion, finding they agreed on most things. The sun was setting and their server lit a candle on their table. “Dessert?”

“I couldn’t eat another bite.”

“Dean, I’ve had fun tonight.” Cas reached over and touched the top of Dean’s hand, tracing his finger over the knuckles. 

“The night’s not over,” Dean said softly. 

The server, sensing they were ready to leave, brought the check and cleared their plates. Cas took out his wallet and placed a platinum credit card in the leather binder. 

***

Cas changed the CD to classical jazz and they held hands while he drove. After a few minutes, Dean looked at Cas, “We aren’t going back to my place?”

The writer chuckled. “No. I have to relieve the babysitter. Never thought I’d be saying something like that.” 

Dean glanced over at him. “How are things, really?”

“I really don’t know. It’s strange having somebody that dependent on me. I’m still getting used to it and it’s a lot of work…and very little sleep, but…when he’s looking up at me…” he shrugged and gave Dean a rueful smile. “I think about Michael and how this little person won’t ever know his father…”

“He will know his father, Cas. You will be his father in every way. When he’s older, you can share stories of Michael, but you are going to be the one bandaging his knees, making him eat his vegetables and telling him about the facts of life.”

Cas drove in silence for a few minutes and then he squeezed Dean’s hand. “I could get used to you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean returned his smile. “I’m counting on it.”


	10. Chapter 10 - Kinky Mother....

Dean got to meet Charlie and he liked her right away. She was funny and obviously cared deeply for Cas. 

Cas walked her to the elevator while Dean walked around with Joey, who was awake when they got back to the apartment.

“Your new dad is a good man, Joey. He’s smart and he’ll make sure you are well taken care of. He’s the type of guy I could fall for.”

The door opened and Cas walked back in. He moved right into Dean’s personal space and patted Joey’s back. He leaned in and kissed the baby’s head and then he turned his head slightly and kissed Dean. It was a soft kiss, filled with warmth but not heat. Not yet, not with a baby held between them.

“Charlie says that he ate just before we got home, so it should be almost bedtime,” Cas whispered. “Do you want me to take him?”

“No. I’ve got him.” Dean stared down at the sleepy infant in his arms, dressed in a soft, blue sleeper with an angel embroidered on the front. His green eyes were filled with a sense of wonder as he lightly touched the baby’s face.

While Dean was gazing down at Joey, Cas was watching Dean. He was beautiful, underwear model beautiful and Cas wanted him. Not just in his bed, but in his life. 

Dean laid Joey in his crib and turned on the music box attached to his mobile. Cas turned out the light and took Dean’s hand, leading him to his bedroom.

“Stay right here, don’t move,” Cas instructed. He picked up a book of matches off of his nightstand and lit several candles before turning off the light. He came back to stand in front of Dean. This time the kiss was filled with heat. Teeth raked across lips, tongues invaded and conquered only to surrender moments later. Hands roamed, buttons were undone, shirttails pulled from jeans and through it all, the sounds of whispers, sighs and soft moans. 

“I want you so much.” Cas murmured. “So damn much.”

“I’m all yours.”

Cas pushed Dean’s jeans down and dropped to his knees. Dean gasped as his hard cock was engulfed in Cas’ hot, wet mouth. “Cas.” 

Dean’s fingers wrapped themselves in Cas’ hair, pulling him in. Cas sucked him, hands gripping his thighs, and he slowly drove Dean out of his mind. His talented tongue swirled around the head, then sank down, taking Dean’s entire length into his mouth and down his throat. “I’m not gonna last…”

Cas brought him to the brink and as quickly as it started, it stopped. Cas stood and brought his mouth to Dean’s. One deep kiss and then, “Finish undressing, Dean.” Cas’ normally husky voice was deeper, his breaths faster.

Dean toed off his boots and pulled off his socks, never taking his eyes off Cas. Cas had stepped away to open a drawer in his nightstand. Dean’s jeans and boxers were thrown aside. Cas stood in front of him, his eyes catching the reflection of the candles. 

He felt Cas’ hands on his balls, something cool and smooth, a band of some sort encircling his sac. Then another band around of the base of his dick, this one pulled tight. Cas looked up, hands coming up to frame Dean’s face. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” He was led over to the bed and gently pushed so he was on his hands and knees. He felt Cas’ hands spread his ass apart and inhaled sharply when Cas’ tongue pressed against his hole. He writhed and panted as Cas’ tongue drove into him. His cock throbbed and he lifted a hand to ease the ache, but Cas’ hand gripped his wrist. “No.”

“Turn over on your back.” Dean complied and he stared up at Cas. Standing next to the bed, Cas had, at some time, removed his pants. His thick cock jutted out in front of him. Dean’s eyes roamed over his body, smooth, muscular chest, narrow waist, jutting hipbones, thighs of a runner. His balls were heavy and nestled in a dark thatch of curls. 

“Put your hands above your head.” Slowly, Dean raised his arms. In Cas’ hands were long, white strips of cloth. When Cas wrapped them around his wrists, Dean realized they were silk. He was tied tightly to the headboard, but not tight enough to cause discomfort. From this position, and from the light of the candles, he could see the harness. A half inch band of leather wrapped snug in a figure eight, one end around his cock and one around his scrotum. His cock was painfully hard and the leather around it was pushing into his flesh. 

Cas removed something else from the drawer and then climbed onto the bed, moving between Dean’s legs, pushing them apart with his knees. He bent down and ran his tongue over the head of Dean’s cock and it twitched. Dean cried out. 

“Patience.” Dean saw what was in Cas’ hand and he thrust his hips up, knowing what was coming and he needed it. Needed to be filled. 

Cas wet the flesh colored vibrator with lubricant, he knew Dean’s eyes were locked on the toy and he moved his hand up and down the length of it. He felt Dean’s thighs trembling. While he trailed the slick, slightly pulsing toy up and down Dean’s cock, he used his other hand to prepare his lover. Fingers pushed inside, one, then two, working him open. Dean bucked and squirmed.

“Please. Cas, I’m ready. Please.” 

Cas gave him a lazy, smile. Cas’ eyes never left Dean’s as he replaced his fingers with the vibrator. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, allowing Dean’s body to stretch and adjust. 

Dean couldn’t think, his body was racked with lust. His senses were overloaded. And then Cas pushed the switch down with his thumb. The slight vibration from before was now stronger and it pushed against his prostate. Dean’s back arched. 

It was Cas’ turn to moan. He looked down at Dean and felt weak with need. Dean’s head was thrown back, mouth open and panting, eyes wide, back arched off the mattress, thighs spread wide and his cock, wrapped in the leather straps, so hard.

“You’re beautiful, Dean.”

“Please.” That one word was Cas’ undoing. He quickly reached to his nightstand for a condom and rolled it down over his cock. Pouring more lube into his hand, he got himself ready. Carefully, he pulled the vibrator out of Dean and tossed it aside. He sank into Dean’s heat with a moan of relief. “God, Dean, you…God…you are so tight.”

Cas brought Dean’s thighs up over his hips and thrust into him. He wasn’t going to last. His fingers moved over the snap that held the leather strap around Dean’s cock. He could feel his orgasm building.

“Dean, what do you need?”

Dean just moaned, hips quivering, hands gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles were white.

“Tell me, Dean, what do you need?”

Dean’s eyes found focus on Cas. “Please…let…me…come.”

Cas popped the snap and the leather loosened immediately. Dean screamed as his orgasm rocked him. Thick ropes of cum fell on his stomach and chest. 

With Dean’s body convulsing around his cock, Cas could not hold on any longer. His hips pounded against Dean, his body suddenly tensed and he came so hard, his vision went black. Aftershocks racked Dean’s body, each spasm milking Cas dry. 

He pulled out, causing Dean to hiss, and he collapsed on the bed next to Dean.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Morning After

After a few minutes, Dean looked over at Cas. The other man’s eyes were closed. “Cas?”

“Hmmmm.” 

“You really are a kinky mother fucker.”

Cas opened his eyes and chuckled. “Are you complaining?’

“Fuck no! God, Cas, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Cas turned and propped himself up on one elbow. “I bet you say that to all the boys.” He trailed his finger across Dean’s nipple. “I really like you, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I like you too. There is one thing though…”

Cas looked up from his study of Dean’s body, concern on his face. “What?”

“My arms are asleep, could you untie me?”

Cas looked horrified. “Shit, shit, I’m sorry.” He quickly pulled himself up on his knees and started untying Dean’s hands. Dean looked up above his head, watching Cas, and then his eyes locked on Cas’ cock that was right there, within inches of his mouth. He licked his lips and then with a slight move of his head, he drew Cas’ flaccid cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck.” Cas gripped the headboard. “God, Dean.”

Dean moved the one hand that Cas had managed to get untied. It was tingling from the strain of being tied, but he managed to bring it down to hold Cas’ hips in place. Dean suckled and licked until Cas’ cock began to stir, lengthening, filling with blood. Cas smelled of sex and sweat and Dean found it to be a turn on. 

Dean drew his teeth along the juncture where thigh met hip. Nipping and sucking, smiling when Cas whimpered. 

“Finish.” Dean nipped. “untying.” Dean kissed. “me.” Dean nipped again, sharper than the last time.

Hands shaking slightly, Cas untied the remaining hand and massaged Dean’s hand and wrist to increase the blood flow.

Dean gently pulled his hand away. “Cas, come here.” Dean used his hands to place Cas, so his knees were on either side of Dean’s face. His ass was on Dean’s chest. Cas used the strength in his legs to hold most of the weight, so Dean would not have to bear the brunt of him. This position placed his cock right at Dean’s mouth and Dean was putting his mouth to good use.

Cas looked down at Dean servicing him, Dean’s eyes locked on his while his dick was sliding in and out of that sweet mouth. Dean pressed his tongue under the ridge at the head, while increasing the suction. Dean’s hands gripped Cas’ hips encouraging Cas to fuck his mouth. Cas reached over Dean’s head and grasped the headboard, raised himself up on his knees and rocked his hips, pushing himself deeper. Cas groaned every time the sensitive tip of his cock hit the back of Dean’s throat. 

“Dean…feels so good…won’t…last…” 

Dean moved one of his hands behind Cas and pressed his thumb right under Cas’ balls. Cas bucked and cried out. “God, Dean. Fuck.”

“Come for me, Cas. Come on my face.” Cas’ eyes widened, but quickly took his cock in his hand and stroked it fast and hard. 

“I’m gonna come.” Dean opened his mouth slightly, eyes never leaving Cas’. “God…” Cas came, his cum covering Dean’s lips and cheeks. “God, so hot…so fucking hot.” Cas moaned, watching his cum drip down to Dean’s jawline.

Cas quickly shifted position and brought his lips crashing down on Dean’s, tasting himself. He licked his cum off of Dean’s cheeks and brought it back to Dean’s mouth. They shared the taste, tongue dancing against tongue.

The kisses slowed, a tongue lingering over full, swollen lips, teeth grazing over the curve of a jaw. The men murmuring to each other, all the while their fingers entwined together, neither willing to let go.

***

Dean heard his cell’s alarm, the chorus of Eye of the Tiger getting louder the longer he ignored it. He reached to his nightstand and encountered a warm body instead. The night before came rushing back and he smiled, stretched, wincing a bit as he turned towards Cas.

Cas was on his side, facing Dean, eyes still shut. “Are you going to stop that?” he grumbled, without opening his eyes. 

Dean rolled over and threw his legs off the bed, spying his jeans and pulling out his phone. Once the alarm was dismissed, he heard a muffled, “Thank, God,” from under a pillow that Cas must of just pulled over his head.

“Not a morning person, huh?” 

“This is not morning, it is the middle of the night,” came the reply from under the pillow. 

Dean chuckled. “I’ve got to get going.”

The first sounds of crying came over the monitor on the nightstand. “Someone else is awake,” Dean patted Cas on his ass and began dressing.

With a few muttered expletives, Cas threw back the covers and stumbled out of the bedroom. Dean watched his naked ass disappear around the corner and whistled. “Kiss my ass,” came the snarky reply from the hall.

“Later, Babe. I’ve got to get ready for work now.”

By the time Dean found all of his clothing and wallet, Cas was already in the recliner feeding Joey. Dean loved the way he looked. His hair was standing on end, his jaw and chin covered in stubble, eyes sleepy. He had a sexy just fucked look that made Dean want to drag him back to the bed.

“Call me later?” Dean asked, bending down to kiss Cas. Cas turned up his face to receive the kiss. “..k”.

Dean was out the door and half way to the elevator when he realized that he didn’t have his car. “Fuck.”

He banged on Cas’ door and a few seconds later, Cas, holding a wide eyed Joey, opened the door. 

“What’d you forget?”

“My car.”

“Huh?”

“You drove, remember?” Dean ran his hands through his hair. “Let me think.”

Cas shrugged and sat back down, watching Dean pace. 

“Okay, I’ll shower and shave here, call Gabe…he can pick me up…take me to my place so I can get dressed…God…never going to hear the end of this.” He was already punching numbers on his cell.

“Don’t you fucking tell me you’re calling in sick. Remember, I know you had a date last night.”

“Not calling in sick. Just need a favor.”

“Sure,” Gabe said and Dean could hear him eating something.

“Remember where Cas lives? 

“Yep.”

“Could you pick me up and give me a ride to my place?”

The phone was so quiet, that Dean pulled it away from his ear to see if he’d dropped the call. “Gabe?”

Then he heard the snickering and it turned into full fledged laughter.

“So, I get to see Dean Winchester doing the walk of shame. This is rich.”

“Fuck you.”

“No, the boyfriend might not like that.” Gabe cracked up again. “See you in 20.”

“Towels are under the sink, there are new razors and toothbrushes in the bottom drawer. You’ll have to use my deodorant, it’s in the medicine cabinet.”

“Thanks, Cas.”


	12. Chapter 12 - Questions From Gabe

“All I’m saying is that I’m glad your dry spell is over,” Gabe said, pulling into Dean’s driveway.

“Thank you for your concern.” Dean huffed and got out of the car. Gabe followed along behind him. 

“So, partner to partner, are you the fucker or the fuckee?

Dean stopped abruptly on the stairs. “Jesus H. Christ, Gabe. Do I ask questions about your sex life?”

“Hey, nothing to hide here, I am the fucker.” Gabe failed miserably at his innocent look.

“Just drop it.” Dean continued up the stairs, Gabe on his heels.

Gabe sprawled out on Dean’s bed while Dean got a suit and dress shirt out of his closet. 

“He’s got a kid now. Readymade families are dicey, you know, I mean you won’t have to deal with an ex, obviously…”

“Obviously,” Dean said, buttoning his shirt.

“But crying kids can put a damper on the bedroom activities.”

“Joey’s a good baby.” Dean tied his tie and buckled on his shoulder harness, double checking his service pistol so that a round was in the chamber.

“Just how rich is he?”

“Can you just stop talking now?” 

“You can quit the force and be his kept man. He can buy your pretty clothes and jewelry.”

Dean looked to the heavens and rolled his eyes. “Why me? Couldn’t you have given me a partner like maybe, Jethro Gibbs?”

“I knew it, you have a crush on Mark Harmon…it’s the silver hair isn’t it? Hey, man, I’m straight, but he’s hot, for an old guy.”

“I’m going to work now.” Dean walked out of his bedroom. Gabe scrambled up and pounded down the stairs after him.

“How old is your new man? I’m guessing 40? He has no problem with erectile dysfunction, does it?”

Dean stopped, hand on the door of his car and turned to his partner. “Gabe, he kept it up all fuckin’ night. He plowed my ass so hard that I won’t be able to sit for days. He is a freakin’ sex machine, man.”

Gabe opened his mouth and shut it again. He got into his car and drove to work, Dean following behind in the Impala. Gabe didn’t utter another word until well into their lunch break.

“You know there is something called TMI?”

Dean laughed and Gabe joined him.

Text from you/3:46: Do U want to do something tonight?  
Text from Cas/3:56: Yes.  
Text from you/3:57: My place? I’ll cook.  
Text from Cas/3:58: I’ll see if Charlie can babysit again.  
Text from you/3:59: No. Bring Joey.  
Text from Cas/4:01: Sure?  
Text from you/4:02: Sure.  
Text from Cas/4:03: Miss your face. Time?  
Text from you/4:04: Miss yours too. 5:30

“You look all goo goo eyed,” Gabe said from his desk across from Dean’s.

“He does look goo goo eyed.” Sam’s voice came from Dean’s left. His head whipped around.

“What are you doing here? And I am not ‘goo goo eyed’, whatever the hell that means.”

“A friend from college got picked up for drug possession. He called me for help.” Sam perched his hip on the corner of Dean’s desk. “So, how was the date?”

“I think your big brother got laid,” Gabe said.

“Bout time. You know he’s rich, right?” Sam said to Gabe.

“Yeah, Dean should marry this guy…have his babies and be as stay at home mom.” 

“Good idea. His biological clock is ticking,” Sam said, nodding sagely.

“You can both, kiss my ass.”


	13. Chapter 13 - Dinner at Dean's

Dean left work 30 minutes early, so he could stop by the grocery store. He picked out two tuna fillets, a pound of tender green beans and a package of angel hair pasta. 

Once he got home, he quickly changed into jeans and a green t-shirt advertising a local Irish bar. Then he straightened his bed where Gabe had laid on it that morning.

Dean got out all his ingredients and the cookware he’d need. The tuna was marinating and the wine was chilling, when his doorbell rang.

Missouri was standing at his door. Dean looked out in the driveway with a look of panic. “Hey, Missouri, what’s up?”

“We haven’t talked since you apologized to Mr. Novak and I wanted to catch up.”

“Now, isn’t the best…wait…how do you know I apologized.”

“He called me to get your number the other night.” Missouri was looking at him like he was an idiot, which wasn’t a new look for her.

“But I gave him my number.” Dean was confused.

“Well, all I know is that I got a phone call at 9:30 at night, right in the middle of NCIS, and you know how I love me some Gibbs. Damn, he’s fine. Lord, he could put his boots under my bed anytime.”

“He is fine, but…”

“I don’t think he plays for your team, Dean. He’s been married to Mindy…you know from Mork and Mindy…for years. Now, I didn’t like him much when he played Ted Bundy. That movie was creepy. Not as creepy as the movie about that serial killer…oh, what was that movie?”

“I don’t know, but Missouri, I have to get…”

“Karla…Lord, do you know it was based on a true story. The actor in that was fine, acted all creepy though. Of course, he was just playing a part. Your Mr. Novak reminds me of an older version of him, darker hair though and a much prettier smile.”

“Missouri!” Dean shouted to stop her tangent.

“Yes?”

“My Mr. Novak will be here any minute for a date. I’m cooking dinner, so if you don’t mind…”

“Oh…oh…well, why didn’t you say so? Are you sure you’ve never been hit on the head, because sometimes I get the feeling your elevator doesn’t go to the top floor.”

“My elevator is fine.” Dean groaned when Cas pulled into the driveway.

Missouri turned and saw him. “You know, he should trade that car in on a mini-van. I helped him with the car seat and that back seat isn’t big enough to carry groceries, let alone a baby seat. Oh, look at that, he brought the baby. I guess that means you aren’t going to get any tonight.”

“That didn’t stop…” Dean stopped, biting his tongue.

Missouri looked him up and down. “Uhm, so you have done the deed already. I’m curious, Sweetie, are you the bottom or the top?”

“What is up with you people?” Dean raised his voice. “Why is everyone curious about my freakin’ sex life?”

“Did I come at a bad time?” Cas smirked, as he walked up to join them on the porch. Joey’s head was up and the baby was looking around curiously.

“NO!” Dean shifted his feet nervously. “No, Missouri was just leaving.”

“Hello, Mr. Novak.” Missouri reached up and brushed her hand over Joey’s head.

“Cas, please.” Cas looked at Dean’s harried face. “Are you okay, Dean?”

“Dean was getting ready tell me if he was a top or a bottom, but then you walked up and well, he got all flustered. Of course, if I had someone as pretty as you smiling that smile at me, I’d get flustered too.”

“I wasn’t…telling…her…” Dean threw up his hands. “Why do I even try?”

Cas grinned and leaned in to whisper in Missouri’s ear. She covered her mouth, eyes wide. “My Lord, I’m all hot and bothered now.” Then she giggled like a school girl and hurried down the porch steps and across the lawn.

Dean took Joey and kissed him. “Do I want to know what you told her?”

“Probably not.” Cas kissed him softly. “So, what’s for dinner?”

***

Cas sat on a bar stool watching Dean cook, while Joey waved his arms from the infant seat sitting on the island. He took a sip of his wine. “So, tell me about your day.”

Dean turned from the stove, “You really want to know about my day?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I mean we have this…thing. What do we have exactly?”

This time Dean didn’t turn from the stove. He sautéed the green beans with his eyes closed in concentration. What was he supposed to say? He wanted to say that he was falling hard even after such as short time, but shouldn’t he say that they should just take things one day at a time and see where it goes?

“Dean?”

Dean opened the broiler and checked the tuna steaks. They were just about there, the green beans were fork tender and the angel hair was mixed with olive oil, butter, garlic and freshly ground black pepper. 

“Dinner is just about ready. Will you top off our glasses?”

Cas stared pensively at Dean’s back. “Sure.” He stood and poured them both more wine. 

Dean plated the tuna, topping with a thin slice of lemon. He added a healthy serving of the beans he’d sautéed with slivered almonds. Lastly, he plated the pasta, using a vegetable peeler to slice fresh Parmesan shavings to top them.

He picked up the plates and took them into the dining room. He came back to pick up the baby seat. “Come on, bring the wine.”

Cas followed and stopped short at the door. The table was set with colorful plates and two lit silver candlesticks. The sideboard had several lit candles as well. In the middle of the table was a crystal vase filled with several large sunflowers.

“Wow.”

Dean blushed. “I wanted to impress you. Stupid, huh?”

Cas stepped forward and sat the wine glasses on the table. He pulled Dean into his arms. “I’m very impressed and humbled. You have no idea how I…” Cas stopped and looked into Dean’s eyes. “I…I could fall in love with you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean kissed him, chastely, softly. “I think I’m already half way there.”

They held each other, each with their own thoughts, their own dreams and their own fears. 

Cas broke away first. “You worked hard on this meal and I don’t want it to go to waste.”

Dean nodded. They sat, ate, and talked about Dean’s day. They argued about Joey’s future – Dean saying he was going to play guitar in a rock band, while Cas stated that his son was going to become a cardiovascular surgeon. Through most of the meal, their hands touched.


	14. Chapter 14 - Our Story

Cas rolled up his sleeves and began rinsing the dishes. Dean loaded the rinsed items into the dishwasher. Cas wiped the counters while Dean put the leftovers in the fridge. The whole time, Joey sat in his carrier on the island, waving tiny fists in the air and making typical baby noises. During the cleanup, Dean would stop and tickle the baby’s foot, or Cas would grab a little fist and make noisy kissing sounds, causing the baby to smile.

“I think that does it. You really didn’t need to help clean up.” Dean leaned against the island, holding Joey’s hand in his.

“I wanted to help, Dean. This was nice, I really enjoy spending time with you.”

Joey began to fuss a little. “Someone’s hungry.” Cas went over to the diaper bag he’d hung on a doorknob earlier. He fished out a bottle and handed it to Dean’s outstretched hand. Dean put it in the microwave to heat while Cas unbuckled Joey and pulled him into his arms. When the bottle was done, Dean led Cas to the living room and pointed to a wooden rocker.

“This wasn’t in here yesterday,” Cas said, brows furrowed.

“It was in the attic, it was in Sammy’s nursery when he was a baby.” Dean shrugged, “I just got it down this afternoon and cleaned it up a bit.”

Dean could not read the look that Cas was giving him. “Cas, is everything okay?”

Cas looked down at Joey and back at Dean. “I just…all this…”

Dean stepped up to the other man, his hand coming up to rub Joey’s back. “You’re a package deal, Cas. I love Joey, he’s great.”

“Is it too soon to tell you that I’m falling in love with you?” Cas asked, staring into Dean’s emerald green eyes, his own eyes showing so many emotions. Dean saw fear and love in those eyes.

“No, it’s not too soon,” Dean whispered, pulling man and baby into an embrace. “I want to be around to see Joey grow up. I want to teach him how to ride a bike, tie his shoes, buy him his first guitar…”

“Doctor’s kit,” Cas murmured. 

Dean laughed. “He’ll be a cardiovascular surgeon by day, rock star at night.”

“Perfect.” Cas chuckled, just as Joey began to wail. 

“I think I need to feed our son.” Cas said, sitting down in the rocker.

Dean froze, he couldn’t seem to get any air. “What…what did you say?”

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas looked up in concern. 

“You called Joey our son,” Dean whispered the words so softly that Cas had to strain to hear.

The corner of Cas’ mouth came up in a sweet half smile. He put the bottle into Joey’s mouth and looked back up at Dean. “I write books, that’s what I do. Before I put the first word on the screen, I plot out the entire book in my head.”

“Okay.” Dean sat on the arm of the sofa to wait, knowing Cas was making a point.

“I’ve plotted out our story, Dean. Joey’s whole life, a life of learning to ride a bike, years of first days of school, graduating high school, dating, college, marrying a special someone, having his own child to hold in his arms….” Cas paused and looked down again, eyes misty.

“I couldn’t see any one of those things without you in the picture.”

“I want to be in all those picture. Promise me something?” Dean had moved to kneel on the floor next to the rocker.

“Anything,” Cas whispered.

“Don’t ever finish that story.”


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Epilogue. Hope you enjoyed the story.

“Daddy…Papa…” Their bedroom door was flung open and 35 pounds of boy landed in the middle of their bed. Cas, never a morning person, groaned and buried his head under his pillow.

“Joey, buddy, what are you so excited about?” Dean asked him, ruffling his hair.

“I’m six today!”

A muffled voice came from under the pillow. “Isn’t that next week?”

Joey giggled, “No, Papa, it’s today!”

Dean laughed, “Come on, Grumpy, let’s go fix the birthday boy some breakfast.”

***

Several hours later, their house was under siege by little boys. The men had set up a big tent in the backyard because their son wanted a camping sleepover. The dining room had streamers and a huge cake in the middle of the table. 

The kitchen looked like someone bombed it. Dean had the idea of letting the kids make their own pizzas. Take seven little boys and give them access to shredded cheese…Dean figured he’d be finding small pieces of cheese for weeks.

The adults were in the living room while the boys were playing outside. Dean stared out the French doors at the kids running around. 

“Everything okay out there?” Cas asked from his perch on the arm of the sofa next to Charlie.

“It looked like someone kicked an ant bed,” was Dean’s reply.

The front door opened and Bobby and Ellen walked in loaded down with wrapped packages. No sooner had they sat the boxes down on the table by the door, when the door opened again. Gabe and Jo walked in, holding hands. Jo was hugely pregnant.   
“Where is the birthday boy?”

Dean and Cas both stood to greet the newcomers. “He’s out back with his friends and Sam,” Cas told them. Dean got everyone drinks, juice for Jo. 

Sam opened the French doors and came inside. “They are like a herd of velociraptors. I barely escaped.” 

“Whose bright idea was it to have a sleepover?” Cas asked his husband, who was wiping up a juice spill on the floor.

Dean grinned up at him. “Yours.”

“Shit.” 

Everyone laughed. Missouri came in from the kitchen. “I have the cake and ice cream ready.”

***

“Do you think Joey had fun?” Cas asked Dean. They were sitting on the sofa, all the adults having gone home hours ago. Their son and his friends were inside the tent, all armed with flashlights.

Dean smiled, gazing down at their hands entwined, his thumb rubbing against Cas’ wedding band. “He told me it was the ‘bestest birthday ever’.”

Cas leaned his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes before he spoke. “Good. Can we go to bed now?”

“Yeah, I gave Joey one of the walkie talkies we got him and I have the other right here.” Dean held up a small electronic device.

Cas opened one eye to look and promptly closed it again. “Why do you have one?”

“Just in case someone gets homesick, or by the amount of cake that was eaten, needs to vomit.”

“And that is a pleasant image…” Cas said.

“Come on, you’ve done pretty good today, let’s go to bed and I’ll tell you a bedtime story.”

“Will it involve handcuffs?” Cas murmured, rousing himself off the couch.

“Definitely handcuffs.” 

The two men walked upstairs hand in hand, turning off the lights as they went. Dean paused at the top of the stairs to look at the picture hung there. It was their wedding picture. 

Cas squeezed his hand. “Any regrets?”

Dean looked over at him and smiled a slow smile that caused Cas’ insides to flutter. “Not one.”

***

Cas closed the handcuffs around Dean’s wrist and suddenly froze.

“Daddy? Papa?” Joey’s voice came out of the walkie talkie on the nightstand.

Dean moaned.

Cas quickly grabbed the device, “Papa’s here, buddy. What’s wrong.”

“Nothing. I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too, Joey.”

“Tell Daddy that I love him and give him a kiss for me.”

Cas gazed down at Dean’s face, flushed from their foreplay. “I will. You have fun and don’t stay up all night.”

“Night Papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
